A learning management system (LMS) generally refers to software designed to provide computer-based learning, also known as e-learning. In the context of such computerized learning, or e-learning, the learning management system is typically deployed at a host or server computer, and is configured to provide desired learning content and related information to a learner or other user at a client computer. For example, the LMS may be deployed at a server computer, and may provide learning content and related information to a client computer by way of a computer network. Consequently, instruction may be provided to a large number of potentially disbursed learners, in a manner that is efficient, cost effective, and convenient for the various learners.
Historically, LMS software has been developed in a largely standardized fashion. That is, known standards and associated protocols have been developed and adopted on an industry-wide, or nearly industry-wide, basis. As a result, it is relatively straightforward for content developers to create and deploy learning-related content, or many different types of content, and for many different e-learning scenarios and contexts. Moreover, the developed content may easily and predictably leverage a wide array of standardized LMS features and functions, such as development tools, rendering tools, and reporting tools.
Notwithstanding the above-discussed advantages of e-learning, and other advantages, e-learning is often a solitary, and potentially lonely, endeavor. It may be difficult to maintain a desired level of interest or enthusiasm from many learners, particularly when the course work is mandatory, and is not related to a subject of innate interest of a given learner. Moreover, even if new techniques were developed for engaging individual learners more consistently, such techniques would not necessarily comply with existing LMS standards. As a result, such new techniques would either be difficult to adopt within the industry, and/or would not be able to take full advantage of available features and functions of existing LMS software.